Tilira
- Elite= - Original= }} |header=Tilira| group=| job=| element=| powers=| mask=Kanohi Tilira| tools=Whiteforge Spear Whiteforge Shield| status=Deceased (Spirit being) Alive (Through Nerean)| location=Balfe Nui| pron=tee-LEE-rah}}Tilira was an ancient being with the power of life energy manipulation that was sealed within the Kanohi Tilira for centuries. The being was eventually reawakened after assuming the body of a female Toa named Nerean. History Early life It is unknown how the being known as Tilira came into existence. The current guess is that it may have been created by the Great Beings themselves. Tilira, along with Nuva and a yet unknown third being (possible link to Vorred) rose to power a long time ago. The three entered conflict, with Tilira and Nuva's spirits ultimately being sealed into their masks and hidden away, and the third being vanishing. The mask holding Tilira's spirit was buried in a forest clearing on the far east of the island. As some of the entity's power leaked through it's prison, the site was soon drained of life and the soil became sand, marking the spot were the Farside Village would be build hundreds of years later. Uprising Some time after Nuva had been reawakened he launched a search for her mask using his Forgotten Warriors. His forces attacked the Farside Village at nightfall and successfully got its inhabitants to evacuate, leaving the site abandoned. The Forgotten Warriors dug up the ancient Kanohi mask, but were attacked by the Farside Council before they could bring it to their master. It once more changed possession as Xafri later used the masks' power, sacrificing her life force and the one of Dorvan and Guxad as the unchained power of Tilira was set loose on the village site, destroying the Protosteel Construct and restoring the health of those injured nearby. The mask was then taken by the Patriots's leader Solunos. Patriots Solunos took the mask along with the survivors to the Patriots' Camp where he studied it, eventually coming to the conclusion that the spirit of Tilira within could only be freed by taking over a host body. While initially choosing the then imprisoned Skakdi Kalvost, Solunos was quickly persuaded by him that he wasn't compatible with the mask and would create an abominable monster. In fact the Kanohi could've used anyone; the shape and gender of the Tilira-spirit would be determined and thus adapted to any being. In the end, the prisoner Toa Nerean was used instead. The spirit within the mask took control of Nerean's body and changed her physical features to embody the entity, summoning white armor, a spear and a shield. The mind of Tilira dominated the one of Nerean and then assumed the identity of a female Toa-like warrior, aiming to lead the Patriots team to attack Nuva directly. When the infected Theran attacked the camp under Nuva's influence, Tilira swiftly stopped him and - using some form of unknown power - both cured and immunized the Toa against the curse. Due to a connection the two share, she was able to locate Nuva in the Sacred Grove area. She led the team - now almost her followers - there. Tilira's physical prowess was greatly improved from Nerean as she marched towards her goal relentlessly. The rest however, needed a rest and let two of their members scout ahead. When the two took too long to return in Tilira's view, she urged the rest to move on. They eventually charged into a great force of Forgotten Warriors at the site where their scouts were overwhelmed. Tilira herself easily took care of Nuva's thralls until she ultimately found their master herself. As they clashed, her shield was broken but she was able to destroy Nuva's infection injector in the process. She was then thrown against Theran, momentarily distracting her. This left enough time for Nuva to get far enough away to launch a weapon he constructed specifically to get rid of her. He fired a Kanoka disk with a power level of 9 at Tilira, which caused a massive explosion. The entity Tilira was destroyed, her armor shattered, and many of the others involved in the battle were killed. In the end the mind of Nerean was freed, now having a changed body, taking on the identity of Tilira. Assumed Personality Nerean When Solunos made Nerean don the Kanohi Tilira, her destiny was altered and made her predestined to become Tilira retroactively. Her personality and being was absorbed and made one with the spirit of Tilira. The ancient spirit at first dominated her mind; but after its destruction at Nuva's hands Nerean's consciousness returned to her altered body. She now possesses memories and reduced powers of the former being, though she does not know how to access them for the most part. She kept her original name to herself and only trusted Merall with it, taking on the name of Tilira for everyone else. Abilities and Traits As nobody seems to remember Tilira from before she was banished into the mask, the full extend of her power remains unknown. After being reawakened, she proved to be a very capable warrior who could handle both a spear and a tower shield. She also had a great endurance when marching over far distances. Along with her prowess in battle she possessed some sort of power that counteracted and permanently shielded from Nuva's Forgotten Warrior Virus. Mask and Tools Tilira wore the Kanohi Tilira, though its shape changed after her spirit had been released from being sealed within the mask. The mask's power changed as it no longer contained the being within; however it had not been used since the ancient spirit had been destroyed so the current effect is unknown. Tilira originally carried a Whiteforge Spear and Shield, with the latter being broken in a battle against Nuva and the former being destroyed when the energy blast of the stage-9 Kanoka was released at the Battle of the Sacred Grove. Upon receiving her elite armor, Tilira adopted a new and more streamlined spear. Trivia *Tilira is one of Vorred's oldest characters, having originally appeared in Legends of the Past in 2010. *The character's appearance in Patriots is an exact replica of her original build. Appearances *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection - Reawakened'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration - Destroyed'' Category:Remains Alternate Universe